True Hero's
by Smartie6
Summary: Rose stands up for her dad and shows that Uncle Harry isn't the only hero.


**A/N: This would probably take place in around Rose's second year, most likely.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be a book eight, is there a book eight? Sadly there is no book eight and I do not own any of it, JKR does.**

The Great Hall was filled with cheery chatter about the upcoming Christmas holidays. Students were running in and out, one or tow occasionally grabbing a piece of toast or a handful of bacon as they made sure everything was ready when the train left the next morning. At the Gryffindor table, there sat a group of students, no older then twelve or thirteen, munching away on their breakfast as they discussed the upcoming holidays.

"What do you reckon my mum and dad got me this Christmas Rose?" asked the auburn haired boy across from the girl.

"I dunno James, do you think you deserve anything after the five detentions you've gotten this last month?" Rose countered. "Your mum was furious at you and if I recall correctly, Uncle Harry wasn't that chipper about it either."

"Ah," smirked James, "but the past is the past and there's nothing we can do about that now. I've been good these past two weeks, even turned in most of my assignments. Anyway, I hope it's that new Firebolt 260, we could cream Slytherin on the pitch if I had that."

"A fat lot that'll do," interrupted James' younger brother Albus. "McCrevey is the size of Hagrid, and now that he's back, we'll have to work even harder at our practices."

"Oi, I dunno whether you've been payin' attention or not, but I've caught the snitch every game and we've won. McCrevey is nothing but a lump of space on the pitch, hardly can get off the ground that one."

"That's only because he's been out for the past few games because of that head injury he acquired during the first match of the season," said Rose, finishing off her piece of toast.

"Well…that doesn't matter, we'll beat them and I know it," James said proudly.

Silence settled itself on the trio of kids as they finished their breakfast. Other friends like, Marcy Finnigan, Violet Brown and Lysander Scamander, had joined them at the table, commenting on how they would be spending their holidays.

"And then we're going to go by my Granddad's house and he's going to tell us all about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Lysander finished, excitement etched on his face.

"Well that sounds lovely," smiled Rose as she set down her History of Magic textbook. "What about you Violet, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Oh nothing important," she said quickly, "just the same old routine with the family." Turning to James she rested her head on her hand and gave him a flirty smile. "I'm interested in hearing what James is doing over the break."

The whole table snickered under their breath as James just politely smiled and shoved another forkful of eggs in his mouth. Rose glanced at Albus, who shook his head and she returned to her textbook. Violet continued to stare expectantly at James until he finally answered.

"Well…nothing in particular. Just having Christmas with the family. Mum, Dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Geor--"

"That sounds just wonderful!" Violet squealed, cutting him off, "The whole big family and everything. And your dad of course, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World. I still can't get over that your dad is Harry Potter, that must be totally brilliant!"

"…Yeah, I suppose…" James answered, slowly sliding further down the bench away from Violet.

"Ah it's so cool! You should be extremely thankful he's your dad, you too Albus. I know I would absolutely love it if Harry Potter was my father. I think everyone would, don't you think?"

Before James even had a chance to answer, a very sharp "No!" came from behind the History of Magic textbook.

"Excuse me?" Violet asked confused, clearly not expecting an answer to the implied question.

Rose lowered her book and simply looked at Violet. "I said, no, I wouldn't want Harry Potter to be my dad."

"Well why wouldn't you?" Violet asked laughing, not understanding how someone couldn't want that.

"Because Harry Potter could never replace my own father. Don't get me wrong, I love my Uncle Harry, but he couldn't replace my dad. No one ever can," Rose stated simply.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter for you anyway," sighed Violet, " you've pretty much got the next best thing for having Harry Potter as a dad, with your dad being Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's sidekick." Violet took one last sip of her juice and gathered her things from the table. However, before she had even walked two feet, she heard Rose get up, ready with her counter-attack.

"My dad was never a sidekick, he was a best friend, just like my mum. And no, it's not the next best thing having him as a father, it is the best thing. I couldn't ask for a better father. Sure, he may not have been The Chosen One or anything like that, but he's my greatest hero, just like my mum. He stuck by my uncle's side since the day they met, all through the war and even to this day. He married the brightest witch of his age. He was Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the first person to teach me to ride a broom. He's the most loveable, caring, funny and hardworking man I know and I couldn't ask for better. He's a hero too; maybe not in the saving the world sense as much as my uncle, but he's a big one in my book, and sometimes I think people like you forget that."

Rose finished her speech with her chest rising and falling slightly. James and Albus were standing up at the table, smiling for what their cousin had just said. James put his hand on Rose's shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine," she smiled, gathering up her books. "I just had to let people know that Uncle Harry isn't the only hero in our family."

"Well, I think everyone should know that by now, and if they don't, they're barking," James laughed.

"Well you see boys," Rose began as Albus joined them and they began to walk out of the Great Hall, "not everyone can see that they have hero's in their family and it's not just the famous ones that deserve recognition, it's all of them."

"Rose, I think that your absolutely right," Albus smiled. The cousins existed the Great Hall with Rose throwing one last glance back at Violet, who looked like she'd changed her opinion about the hero's of the world. She was quickly gathering her books, pink in the face.

As the trio parted, Rose thought to herself about how much her parents actually were her hero's. Not for helping Uncle Harry save the world, but for just being there for her and her brother, Hugo, and how much they taught her and how much they loved her. As she took her seat in History of Magic, she made a mental note to herself to give them each an extra long hug tomorrow when she got off the train.

**-Fin-**

**Wow, I haven't written a story in a very long time.  
A list of things that held me up: laziness, school, university stuff, school,  
All new Doctor Who stuff, writers block, oh and did I mention school?  
This popped into my head earlier today and I just had to write it, so hopefully  
With this magical writing mood, I'll get a few more chapters up for The Good Ones  
Story I've been working on and haven't updated in forever…  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely if you'd like to leave them :)**


End file.
